My Name is Kim Possible
by Forlong
Summary: Kim talks to us about her favorite person in the world. REDUX.


_I don't own Kim Possible._

* * *

Hi. I'm Kim Possible and, in case you haven't heard, I can do anything. I've scaled Mount Everest, swam the English Channel, rafted down the Conga, made it through three years of high school with a 4.0 grade-point average, and aced the cheerleading Regionals (so not the drama).

Also, I save the world from time to time. No big. My best friend, Ron, and I fight freaks like Senor Senior Sr., Lord Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and my arch-foe, Dr. Drakken. Drakken is supposed to be the "brains" of his operation, but the real threat behind him is his fashion blind cohort, Shego. She's a very intense fighter, but lately she's been showing hints that she's uncomfortable with her villainous life. I think, in time, she might turn good. Hm. For some reason, whenever I think of Shego and time, I feel immensely proud of Ron, but I'm not sure why.

What's my secret? My mom is a brain surgeon, and my dad is a rocket scientist. I guess my genetics rock. However, some would say that Ron is the real secret to my success. At first, I thought this was just some annoying, cockamamie theory without any logical thought put into it, but now I'm more skeptical about it. I'd never freak fight without Ron. Most people think of him as my sidekick, but I'd never, ever call him that! He's my _partner_ in saving the world. Not many people realize how many times Ron has saved the day. Off the top of my head I can name four times that he has saved my life. 1: when Senior sent a spinning top of doom at me, Ron through a pipe at it, jamming the gears and stopping it. 2: he saved the entire Middleton High cheer squad from that disgusting mutant, Gill. 3 4: he saved me from Duff Killigan's exploding golf balls twice!

I'll admit it: I like Ron beyond the extent of just being friends. It's weird, I really never noticed him (as a man) until I broke up with Josh Mankey. I began to see his true merit when my cousin Joss pointed out that he was always charging into danger, for _me_. When we needed to stop Monkey Fist from taking over my dad's space center, Ron faced his deeply rooted monkey fears, for _me_. When Drakken nearly stopped me from spending Christmas with my family, Ron went to stop his evil plot alone (and nearly froze in the Artic Ocean), for _me_. When Drakken tried to make me to disappear from existence, Ron went through rapids, fell down a waterfall, ran from a killer panther, and walked miles through the Amazon to get the cure, for _me_. He's always been there for me!

Ironically, I probably never would have admitted these feelings to Ron if it had not been for Drakken. It all started when he was trying to steal some invention of Doctor Cyrus Bortel. Ron tried to stop Drakken from escaping the lab while I fought Shego (the usual marching orders). During my fight with Drakken's colleague, we accidentally got another of Dr. Bortel's inventions suck on us (the Moodulator chips, I think they were called). Anyway, the following morning, someone messed with the Moodulator controller, and caused me and Shego to go through severe mood swings. We ended up stuck in the "love" setting of the chips. While suck it that setting, all I could think about was Ron and how to get him to ask me out. This freaked Ron out (the reaction that I feared), but I pursue what I want. I wanted a date with Ron Stoppable and I got it. Unfortunately, our date was ruined when Drakken tried to use the invention he stole to take control of me. If not for Ron, I would've been in an endless fit of rage for who knows how long.

After our date, Ron and I had a heart to heart talk about our relationship. I admitted that I liked him as more than just a friend, but Ron didn't admit much at all. He's very apprehensive about moving our relationship in this new direction. He dodged all my serious questions and tried to explain how complicated dating would be. I…I think he's afraid to love me. But I had to respect his choice. Even if it hurt.

I think Ron is starting to get over this "Kim fear" of his; he invited me over to his house for Thanksgiving dinner. His parents were nice to me; although his mother didn't seem to like the thought of me dating her "little boy". I hope that I won't come between Ron and his mom—that would only hurt both of us, and her. This Christmas I caught Ron under the mistletoe, so I kissed him. To my surprise, he didn't recoil; instead, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me another kiss. I know that he loves me; he just needs the encouragement to say it. I'm writing a song for him—that, I think, should do the trick—called "Could It Be". Don't tell him about it though (please and thank you). I hope he'll like it, because I—

-beepbeep beep-beep-

That'd be Wade. I gotta grab Ron and do the teen hero thing. Thanks for listening. Later.

* * *

I revised this a little. Ya know, improved the spelling, ect. I decided to present this as a new chapter and delete the original. , so don't expect a second chapter. 


End file.
